


At Least We're Under The Same Sky.

by ziyangology



Series: royalty!au [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bodyguard!Chanyeol, Bodyguard!Yifan, Fluff, M/M, Prince!Junmyeon, Prince!Yixing, engaged!junmyeon x sungyeol, engaged!yixing x jackson, krisyeol - Freeform, mark and luhan are brothers, royalty!au, sulay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziyangology/pseuds/ziyangology
Summary: It's been a couple months since Junmyeon and Yixing met in South Korea.Being apart was hard at first, not being able to sleep, or even think about anything other than how much they missed the other.Things got better over time but the feelings are still there.What if they could be together?Why if they had a shot?What if they ran away?Just left it all behind, China, Korea, their families, everyone and just were together?Does that possibly really sound that crazy?Maybe, just maybe.





	At Least We're Under The Same Sky.

**Author's Note:**

> guys this is the sequel to my fic enchanted. if you have not read it, it is pretty vital to this story, so please go back and read it if you haven't. i hope you all enjoy!!

Yixing could still remember Kim Junmyeon clearly.

How he looked, how he walked, how he talked, how he said Yixing's name.

Yixing would be lying if he said he didn't still think about Junmyeon.

The prince lost count of how many times he thought about Junmyeon in a single day.

He couldn't even express how Junmyeon had made him feel within those three days.

It was an unexplainable feeling, a feeling he never felt before.

And just like that, it was over.

* * *

Nighttime is the hardest for both Junmyeon and Yixing. 

Night is when the world quiets down, everything is peaceful, silent.

Night is also the time when your mind is most vulnerable to whatever you might be feeling at that moment.

Junmyeon stood out on his balcony, staring up at the night sky as he has done almost every night since Yixing left. 

 _Is Yixing staring up at the same sky?_  

He could only hope so. 

Since Yixing left, Junmyeon's parents have been progressing with Junmyeon's impending marriage to Lee Sungyeol.

It was to take place in a month, no one was dreading it more than Junmyeon.

There was only one person he wanted most, and it was Zhang Yixing. 

This however, would be considered treason.

Treason to the king, treason to the queen, treason to the royal family and South Korea.

Junmyeon would completely dishonor the Kim Clan name.

So, he has to live a life without the love of his life because of family.

It is what it is, Junmyeon knows that but he is unsure if he can even accept it.

He knows Sungyeol isn't 100% interested in marrying him, Junmyeon is well aware of Kim Myungsoo, Sungyeol's boyfriend. 

The two were very much in love, Junmyeon found it nice that Sungyeol is somewhat able to be with the one he loves.

* * *

Junmyeon and Yixing have had minimal contact since they met. 

Messages between them went: prince to their bodyguard who told the other prince's bodyguard who then delivered the message to their prince.

It was mainly just small "I love you's" or "I miss you", nothing special.

Both princes were dying to just take the phone from their bodyguards and talk to the other.

But they couldn't take that chance.

If they were to be caught, it would be treason on either side. 

* * *

Yixing only met Jackson for the first time when he came home from Korea. 

Jackson was polite, nice, he seemed like a good man.

But Yixing could never love him.

He could never be content and fully happy with him.

He wasn't Junmyeon.

Jackson was serving in the military, and Yixing was well aware that Jackson had a boyfriend.

Mark. Properly known as Tuan Yi-En. He is also currently serving in the military with Jackson.

Yixing was happy that the two could be with the one they loved, at least for now. 

Yixing stood out on his balcony, still in his uniform from his day schedule.

He looked up at the sky, hoping Junmyeon was too.

China was beautiful, but Yixing couldn't help but think that it would be more beautiful with Junmyeon. 

* * *

Chanyeol and Yifan still talk, they haven't ceased talking since Korea.

They have some sort of relationship, yes.

The two couldn't help but feel for the princes.

It was so hard of Junmyeon and Yixing, desparately wanting to be together but there is no possible chance without destroying everything.

"Chan," Yifan whined into the phone after the shorter male didn't respond.

"What?" Chanyeol spoke up after Yifan broke him out of his thoughts.

"What did you have to say? You said it was important." 

"Oh right! I think Jun is coming."

"Coming?"

"To China." Yifan sat straight up with wide eyes.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" 

"I'm escorting Prince Kim Junmyeon to China so please expect our arrival in a couple days." Chanyeol formally spoke.

"How?"

"Junmyeon fought King Joon-Ho on this. He was gonna send Junmyeon's cousin Jongdae along with Jongin to do this but Junmyeon insisted on doing the job himself. King Joon-Ho was gonna say no but the queen convinced him." Chanyeol explained.

"Can Yixing know?"

"Is that Yifan, can I?" Yifan heard a voice in the background, Chanyeol was cut off by whatever he said and Yifan heard Junmyeon's voice.

"Yifan, don't tell Yixing I'm coming. I'll be in China soon so please expect us." Junmyeon formally spoke.

"For sure."

* * *

Junmyeon was coming.

Chanyeol was coming.

Yifan could barely wrap his head around this concept. 

This was huge, especially the fact that he couldn't tell Yixing, his best friend. 

* * *

In the past couple days, Junmyeon had been doing a lot of thinking.

About his family, about Korea, about Yixing.

His mind was set.

He was going to ask Yixing.

He was going to ask Yixing to marry him.

He was going to ask Yixing to run away with him.

To somewhere where it could be just them.

No one else.

A place just for them.

"Junmyeon, what are you thinking about?" Chanyeol asked the prince, Junmyeon looked up with a smile on his face.

"I'm just excited to see China," He said, looking out the window of the plane. 

* * *

The prince had landed in China with his bodyguard and there Yifan was. Waiting for them.

Junmyeon looked to Chanyeol was only looking straight at him. 

He nudged Chanyeol's shoulder.

" _Go._ " He said and the taller male ran towards Yifan, attacking him in a hug.

Yifan easily caught Chanyeol in his arms, barely getting to hug the male before Chanyeol caught Yifan's lips in a rough kiss.

It was messy, teeth clashing against teeth, though it didn't matter much to either male because it had been too long.

They missed each other. 

Junmyeon watched from afar with a small smile, thinking about how he was in China.

Yixing.

He would be seeing Yixing. 

* * *

Yifan escorted the prince and his bodyguard to the palace of where the royal family presided.

It was still pretty early in the morning, Chanyeol and Junmyeon had gotten an early flight to China.

"Most people in the castle are still asleep so don't make too much noise," Yifan spoke quietly as he led the two inside. 

"Junmyeon, follow me," Yifan said to the prince and walked upstairs, knowing exactly where to lead him.

Yifan walked towards the largest room at the end of the hall, the one with double doors.

"If you couldn't already tell, this is Prince Yixing's room, enjoy." He winked at the prince, patting his shoulder.

"Thank you, Yifan." Yifan nodded his head before leaving to look for Chanyeol. 

* * *

Junmyeon breathed before he slowly opened the door. He silently set his bag down, looking around the room, smiling at how it was decorated.

He looked over at the bed where Yixing was sleep, looking as beautiful as ever

Junmyeon was so happy to see him again.

He never thought he would.

Junmyeon walked over to the side of bed, getting on his knees on the floor, He reached out to run his hands in Yixing's hair as he watched prince sleep.

Yixing slightly moved, mumbling something but he didn't wake up.

"I love you, Zhang Yixing." Junmyeon had said.

That woke Yixing up.

He cracked his eyes open, Junmyeon being the first thing he saw.

* * *

"I love you, Zhang Yixing."

That was the first thing Yixing heard.

It was in Korean, he hadn't heard any Korean since the plane ride home.

He opened his eyes, Junmyeon's face being the first thing in his view. 

Junmyeon.

What?

Yixing rushed to sit up and actually wake himself up.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming."

"It's me, baby. I'm here." Junmyeon spoke up, Yixing pulled him into a tight hug, tears escaping his eyes.

"I... I can't, what are you... oh God, I missed you so much, Kim Junmyeon."

"I missed you more, Zhang Yixing." The prince said, hugging the taller male.

They stayed like that for several minutes before Yixing pulled Junmyeon to lay in his bed with him.

They interlaced their fingers like it was second nature.

"My cousin was supposed to come here with Jongin to do some business with you on behalf of South Korea. But my mom convinced my dad to let me go."

"God bless the queen." 

Junmyeon smiled, moving to press his lips to Yixing's forehead.

"How is Sungyeol?"

"He has a boyfriend on the side while we're supposed to get married in a month. How is Jackson?"

"He has a boyfriend with him in the military. I think the wedding is in like nine months or something." 

"I never thought I'd see you again." Junmyeon said, making Yixing look at him.

"Neither did I, I was so heartbroken when you left and not being able to see you or talk to you. I missed your voice, the way you talked, the way you said my name."

"Babe, it's okay we're together, for now."

"For only a couple days," 

"Yixing, I love you."

"I've never loved anyone more than I loved you, Myeon."

"I've been thinking, Yix,"

"Mm?"

"Let's run."

"What?"

"Just you and me, lets run away. Let's leave it all behind, your parents, mine, Jackson, Sungyeol, our families, Korea, China, let's go to America, let's get married, let's start over, together."

Yixing looked over at Junmyeon.

"Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Do you not want to?" 

"Do you really want to marry me?"

"More than anything, baby. I love you so much. I can't bare the thought of leaving you again."

Yixing cupped Junmyeon's face before passionately kissing the prince on the mouth.

"That sounds amazing. But we have to have a plan of getting there. What about Chanyeol and Yifan?"

"They came come with us if they want too. We can find jobs, as long as I have you, I don't care where we go."

Yixing kissed Junmyeon once more.

"Let's do it."

* * *

Later on in the day, Yixing and Yifan took Junmyeon and Chanyeol out to lunch at one of Yixing's favorite places to eat.

Yixing and Junmyeon were holding hands as usual. 

About half-way into the meal, Yixing started to speak.

"Junmyeon and I decided something."

Yifan looked up at the two.

"We're gonna elope."

This made Chanyeol looked up.

"You guys know the situation, there is no way around or out of how things are. We're gonna run away and get married and just be together." Junmyeon then said.

"Seriously?" Chanyeol asked, to which both princes nodded.

"I think it's really nice, that you guys are doing things your own way. With much respect to the Kim family and the Zhang family, you guys still deserve to be happy." Chanyeol then said with a smile, making both of the princes smile. 

"If you guys want to come too, you're welcome to, we both do realize we're sort of putting you out of your job as bodyguards to us." Yixing offered.

Yifan looked to Chanyeol as he translated for Yixing.

The two bodyguards talked for a moment.

"We would be happy to come, Xing, you know Yi-En, right?" Yifan asked Yixing.

"Mark?"

"Yeah, he's originally from America, you know that, he has a brother over there so he might be able to help out if we go to America."

"Who is Mark?" Junmyeon asked.

Yixing smiled.

* * *

Jackson had offered to Yixing to visit him if he ever wanted to while he was in the military. Yixing was usually a pretty busy man as a prince so he never gave much thought to it.

He ended up calling Jackson after to lunch to see if he could sit down and talk with him and Mark.

This, surprisingly, worked out. 

Yixing and Junmyeon went to the base where Jackson was doing his military service to meet him within an hour.

There sat Mark next to Jackson. 

Yixing went to lower his head in greeting to Mark.

He introduced himself as it was his first time meeting the male.

"Jackson, Mark, this is Prince Kim Junmyeon of South Korea." He introduced Junmyeon to the two other males before sitting down.

"So, what's up, Yixing?" Jackson asked.

"I'm running away." Yixing spoke nonchalantly, making Jackson sit up straight.

"What?"

Yixing reached over to hold Junmyeon's hand in his.

"I'm running away with Junmyeon, we love each other and I can't go through with his marriage, I'm sure you can't either and Mark, I'm sure you can't watch." Yixing said, grasping the situation perfectly.

"The reason I came to talk is that, Mark, Yifan told me you have a brother in America. Yifan thought you might be able to help us."

Mark looked up.

"Yeah, my brother, Luhan, he lives in California with his boyfriend, Sehun, I think." Mark said.

"I think he can help you guys out, I'll give him a call and call you tonight, okay?" Mark offered, making Yixing smile.

"Thank you so much, Mark. You have no idea how much that means to us." Mark only nodded, smiling at Jackson who couldn't help but smile in return. 

Yixing and Junmyeon gave Mark the information of Yifan and Chanyeol to call either male once he talked to Jae.

Everything was coming together.

* * *

 

Tonight was the first meeting that Junmyeon originally came to attend. 

He would meet King Wei and Queen Yifei tonight.

He dressed in proper attire, the attire he wore that had his badges, the attire that signified his status as Prince Kim Junmyeon.

He walked into Yixing's room to see the prince getting ready. 

He watched as Yixing was fixing the sleeves on his uniform.

Junmyeon never had gotten to see Yixing in his uniform before.

He looked amazing. 

Both princes would probably never wear these uniforms again.

Not after they leave Asia. 

Junmyeon approached Yixing.

"You clean up well." He smiled, making Yixing turn around.

"So do you," Yixing smiled.

Junmyeon turned to close the door completely before walking back to Yixing.

"Jun, we don't have time, being late to isn't an option."

"Stop talking, this will only take a moment." Junmyeon spoke as he lowered onto one knee.

He breathed as he looked up at Yixing. 

He pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket.

"I love you, Zhang Yixing of China. You are the best thing that happened to me. Will you marry me?" Junmyeon finally asked, popping open the ring box to Yixing.

"Is that even a question? We're already running away together."

Junmyeon stayed still, looking at Yixing.

"Yes. Yes, of course, a million times yes, get up here." Yixing pulled Junmyeon up so he could kiss the prince. 

Yixing pulled away to look at the ring with a smile.

"I can't wait to be able to wear this."

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

* * *

The meeting went smoothly, Yixing and Junmyeon were able to easily act neutral towards each other though so no one would suspect anything. 

Yifan and Chanyeol were able to sit out from the meeting which made both bodyguards feel pleased. 

A servant came to where both males sat.

"Mr. Wu, Mr. Tuan is calling." She spoke towards Yifan who took the phone after thanking the servant.

"Mark, what's up?" Yifan spoke in English as he looked at Chanyeol.

"Yifan, hi, I talked to Luhan. Him and Sehun are willing to take in you guys over there in California."

"Seriously? That's great. Thank you so much. Yeah, just send me the information. Okay, bye." Yifan responded in English and ended the call.

Chanyeol glanced at Yifan.

Yifan then explained the conversation in the language Chanyeol understood.

Everything was set.

* * *

After the meeting, Yifan personally delivered the message to Yixing and Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon cupped Yixing's face.

"Baby, go pack whatever you need, leave behind whatever you don't need. We'll leave tomorrow, okay?" Yixing nodded, leaning up to kiss Junmyeon.

This was happening. 

They were running away, they were getting married.

They would be together.

Yixing went back to his chambers and did as Junmyeon said, packing up whatever he needed. 

Yifan called and booked the flight from China to California after he got Luhan's information and got to talk to him.

They were all set. 

* * *

The four males left the next morning. No one saw them, no questions were asked. 

They made it to the airport, they made it on the plane. 

Yixing was sitting next to Junmyeon as the male finally slid the ring onto his fingers.

"We made it."

"We'll be together forever and always." 

The former princes shared a kiss as the plane took off. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed!! i loved this fic so much omg thank you to the twitter who gave me this plot idea


End file.
